Forever And Always
by BBShipper
Summary: A wedding oneshot.Who's the lucky couple you ask? A very gorgeous brunette girl makes up one half of this couple,i'd give you another clue but why would i want to give it away : Read and find out who the lucky couple is,hope you enjoy it.


Author Note: Disclaimer:// I do not own any of the characters in the story,i unfortunately own nothing to do with Hannah Montana or anything Disney for that matter. I do however own this oneshot is particularly special to me because i wrote practically all of the vows for it myself.I also wrote this thinking of my own dream wedding,its a long way off seeing as i'm not even seventeen yet but if i had somebody say such beautiful and honest things to me on my wedding day i think i'd well up. To anybody that reads this thank you for taking the time to read this oneshot,i hope you enjoy it and i hope that these two characters are constantly keeping your hope of finding true love alive.

Miley Stewart was a vision in white.

The white silk fabric of her dress trailing the floor as she paced nervously in her dressing room.

There was a light tap at the door, it opened and in walked Robbie Stewart.

He smiled as his only daughter turned to face him with a nervous smile on her face, "darlin' you look beautiful" he said quickly embracing her to hide the tears in his eyes.

Miley sniffed, "daddy don't cry I'm close to tears as it is I don't wanna ruin my make up before the ceremony" she chuckled.

Robbie let her go and stood back to look at her. "Sorry Miles you just look so beautiful I can't believe my little girl is getting married, your mom had a feeling about you two all along and I know today in that hall with all those people she's gonna be watching with a smile too" he smiled.

Miley quickly hugged her father again. "Sweet niblets you always know what to say!" she said as she released him from her hold giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"I'm honored that you chose to get married here Miles, you know its where your mom and I got married right? Yeah I'm sure I've told you that story a thousand times, okay I think I'll leave you to gather yourself for a few minutes" Robbie announced getting ready to leave.

"Daddy!" Miley stopped him, "Thank you..for everything. I seriously couldn't ask for a more understanding father, you've been there for me through so much..now I know its not much but we wanted to get you a little something to say thanks" she said smiling holding out a small box.

Robbie opened it up and there was a key inside. "Miles what's this?" he asked.

She smiled innocently before taking the key from him. "This key is to the second garage at your office, in which is your brand new Mercedes Coupe. Jackson helped me pick it out, don't think we didn't notice you looking at car magazines all the time daddy" she placed the key back in his hand and giggled at his dazed expression.

She waved a hand in front of his face, "hellooooo? Dad I've kinda got a wedding to be getting to" she chuckled as her father came out of his daze.

"Sorry Miles but wow! thank you so much! You sure know how to treat your old man" he smiled, "okay time to get my baby daughter to the altar".

She linked his arm as they walked out of the dressing room, "Baby? Daddy I'm 24 years old and in a matter of minutes I'm going to be a married woman".

Robbie just smiled. "I'll stop calling you my baby daughter when you stop calling me daddy".

They looked at each other before chuckling. "Yeah like that's gonna happen anytime soon".

As Miley entered the church hall everyone seated stood to their feet awing and whispering about what a blushing bride she was.

She made her way slowly down the aisle towards the altar arm still linked with her father's, just before they reached the altar Robbie let go of her arm and she walked up the step to the altar holding her dress nervously and taking deep breaths before looking up at the person she intended to spend the rest of her life with.

Miley felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the vision in front of her, they stood just staring at each other in a comfortable silence before taking one another's hands turning to face the minister.

He began the ceremony with a short prayer and a few words about personally knowing the Stewart family.

"Okay Miley time for your vows" he said.

Miley took a deep breath before starting to recite the vows that she'd wrote such a long time ago.

"Today I join my life to yours not merely as your wife but as your friend, lover and your confidant. I promise to be the shoulder you lean on, the rock you rely on and your companion for the rest of our lives. We'll walk this path together from this day forward. We'll live together and laugh together, sleep in one another's arms and be the food for one another's souls. I promise to laugh with you in good times, struggle with you in the bad, comfort you when your downhearted, wipe your tears away with my hands. I'll comfort you with my body, mirror you with my soul. I'll share anything and everything in this life with you until we grow old, still loving each other sweetly and gladly til our lives come to an end."

She finished a tear rolling down her face as she placed the ring on her partner's finger, finally she'd been able to share the vows she'd had written for the last almost 6 years.

Miley looked toward her bride and saw the glistening tears behind her eyes, she squeezed her hand gently and the minister gave the two women a moment to gather themselves.

"Whenever your ready" the minister whispered to Miley's blonde bride.

"I didn't choose to be your best friend, destiny brought us together and showed us that we're soulmates. You're my love for life. I promise you the deepest of my love, complete devotion and my tenderest care through whatever the future has to bring. I promise to be faithful to you always, to commit to you, to support you in everything and to love you until our lives come to an end. You have shown me the meaning of love and I thank you and God both for that. From this day you'll never walk alone, my heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for you forever and always. I give you my life to keep."

The blonde smiled as she slid the ring onto Miley's finger.

Miley couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks; they'd finally done it. After a few more words they'd be joined together for life.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister smiled.

They joined together in a sweet tender kiss tears rolling down their cheeks and their hearts beating against their chests as their 'audience' stood to their feet clapping and cheering.

The girls laughed as they turned to face their friends and family their hands entwined in one another's.

"I love you so much Lilly" Miley smiled cupping her beautiful bride's face.

"I love you too Miley, I'll love you until I'm taken from this earth" Lilly replied gazing into the brunette's eyes.

"Even in heaven we'll be together" Miley whispered.

"That's right, nothing will ever stop me from loving you" Lilly answered.

"Together forever and always" they whispered before sharing their second kiss as newlyweds.


End file.
